


Giveaway

by shallowness



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-30
Updated: 2005-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why's Max blushing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giveaway

"Enjoy yourself last night, Max?"

Didn’t make sense to OC that Alec's question made Max flush up. What had her boo been up to last night? Wasn't stealing - her girl was plenty blasé 'bout that. Might have been a fight or, more likely, a one-sided smackdown of some punks. Alec's innocent question seemed to have brought out-

Hold up. Alec's innocent nothing.

OC swung her eyes back thataway. Saw the intent look in his eyes that she'd missed before. Max blushing made a lot more sense of a sudden. And OC sat back a little, waiting for her girl’s comeback.

 

END

Feedback is adored...


End file.
